El Secreto Familiar
by Kunoichi-akane-chan
Summary: secretos...en esta familia hay tantos que ya no se creer,porque ocultaron tal cosa a candy,ahora candy murió y no podrá saber que somos su familia- yo le hice tanto daño a candy y era mi prima,madre como pudiste hacer eso-y ahí estaba frente a mi tendría que decirles la verdad a el y a mis hijos anthony t.y kara,*resubida a esta cuenta porque perdí la otra *


_primero que nada una enorme disculpa,lamentablemente intente recuperar mi cuenta pero no pude por lo que tengo que volver a comenzar,otra disculpa por tardarme tanto siento que ya se cansaron de esperar continuación esta vez no me tardare estoy mejorando un poco los capitulo debido a que ya los tengo los subiere cada día_

* * *

_yo soy isacandy esta es otra cuenta debido a que como dije ya no puedo recuperar mi cuenta lamentablemente _

* * *

_Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki._

_Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro_

Significado de signos nos e como se dice bueno eso que está ahí jejejeeejjeejejejejejeje

-tristeza-bueno esto significa el tono de voz con el que hablan o piensan

(Tristeza) opinión de la autora jejejejeejejjejejeje

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic

* * *

_La noche era tan fría en un bosque se ve a una joven de cabello café, ¿A dónde va?¿de quién huye?__Se siente acorralada el llanto de la niña la delataría ya no hay salida cerca de ahí a lo lejos ve una casa corre pero no logra llegar a sí que la deja cerca en un árbol para ser más exactos, se ve perdida aun así corre encuentra no muy lejos una cabaña entra los perseguidores corren hacia otro lado ella sola en la cabaña reflexiona aun está a tiempo de regresar a la niña pero ella estaba segada por los celos y envidia quería hacer sufrir a Richard_

Despierta cuantas veces ha tenido este sueño es difícil de saber estaba arrepentida pero cegada por los celos muy en el fondo ella sabía que era verdad aquello paso hace mucho tiempo aun se preguntaba el por qué lo hiso quizás por su honor o es que ella estaba realmente enamorada ¿pero la niña que culpa tenia? Simplemente por ser hija de Alice de aquella mujer por la que Richard la había despreciado a ella que acaso el estaba ciego ella era más bonita que Alice mucho más educada

Ya basta Alice si lo que quieres es que diga la verdad para que dejes de atormentarme lo hare lo hare pero ya déjame en paz –mientras gritaba lloraba a mares pero que diría segura mente su familia la despreciaría por arrebatar a la niña de su familia pero que mas podía hacer si no lo hacía noche tras noche seguiría teniendo ese sueño que podía hacer

Albert estaba muy preocupado por candy tenía un muy mal presentimiento desde aquel día que se fue

Toc. Toc-El ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos

George: señor William lo buscan-dijo un tanto pensativo y triste lo cual sorprendió a Albert

Albert: quien es George además ya te he dicho que me digas Albert – lo dijo alegremente pero al hacerlo él se entristeció mucho mas

George: está bien Albert es mejor que vayas tu a haber por ti mismo se trata de la señorita candy –al mencionar a candy su rostro mostro dolor

Albert: que ahora mismo voy –dijo inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de candy

George: lo espera en la sala – George salió del despacho triste

Buenos días-saludo a aquel hombre que llevaba un traje del ejercito

Señor andley- saludo formalmente

Si soy yo-contesto Albert

Señor andley lamento tener que ser yo quien le tenga que decir esto pero su hija la señorita candy White andley murió lamentablemente el tren en el que ella regresaba del frente debido a la nieve se descarrilo y lamentablemente todos los que estaban en ese tren murieron, candy iba a abordar el barco de esa mañana para regresar a América pidió permiso de regresar a su país- lo dijo con tristeza el llego a considerar a la señorita andley como una hija ,Albert quedo en silencio unos minutos George se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de Albert

Que? N… noo candy no puede estar muerta –dijo mientras agua salada salía de aquellos hermosos ojos

Señor lo lamento mucho puesto que yo mismo la conocí y la admire por su forma de ser,- y era cierto aquello él la quería mucho, puesto que le recordaba a su fallecida hija

Candy… - fue lo único que logro pronunciar Albert

Señor andley en verdad lo lamento mucho, se por candy que ustedes también perdieron a otro miembro de su familia en esta guerra y por eso mismo quise ser yo quien les diera esta noticia ya que como ya lo dije la apreciaba mucho-fue lo último que dijo, se despidió cortésmente y se marcho

Albert seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y George sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer lo dejo solo mientras Albert lloraba en silencio,

George reunió a todos en el despacho, todos estaban ahí: annie, Archie, la tía abuela,y los leegan después de unos minutos entro Albert con una mirada triste, todos ahí a observarlo tan triste se preguntaron que ocurría

Albert para que nos citaron con tanta urgencia –pregunto la tía abuela le intrigaba que ocurría

… … …-Albert se quedo callado pensando como decirles aquella triste noticia

Pero que es William dinos ya – dijo exasperada y preocupada la tía abuela

Candy… candy murió cuando regresaba de la guerra- al oír el nombre de candy todos pusieron atención, al término de la oración de Albert todos se quedaron callados

Que eso no puede ser verdad Albert dime que no es verdad por favor por favor-annie grito con desesperación mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

Annie me temo que así es- dijo Albert tratando de contener las lagrimas ya que tenía que ser fuerte por ellos ya había llorado suficiente en cuanto se entero, Archie abrazo con fuerza a annie mientras al igual que ella lloraba en silencio

Eso es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a esta familia- nunca faltaba el comentario lleno de veneno de elisa

Cállate Elisa, no tienes derecho hablar de esa forma de candy –archie reprendió a elisa, debía defender a candy el era el único que quedaba de los tres que prometieron cuidar a candy, era su turno y no pudo cumplirlo

Claro que si ella nunca hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas Anthony estaría vivo, Archie no se porque siempre la defiendes tanto simplemente no lo entiendo- si ella nunca entendería el por qué archie la defendía tanto, nunca entendería que candy era la luz en la vida de todos

Basta ya Elisa-la tía abuela reprendió a elisa

Pero tía abuela usted sabe que por culpa de esa huérfana Anthony murió-dijo una vez más elisa, porque todos querían a candy se preguntaba elisa

Elisa sal de aquí-la tía abuela estaba llena de diferentes emociones, tristeza, dolor, arrepentimiento

Pero…tía abuela- trato de convencer a la tía abuela

Sal ahora mismo-dijo la tía abuela gritándole por primera vez

Porque todos siempre la han querido mas a ella no lo entiendo ella no es de nuestra familia solo es una huérfana-elisa odiaba y eso lo demostraba, Se escucho el estruendo de la puerta tras salir Elisa solo quedaban Albert, annie, la tía abuela, Archie y neal en aquella sala

Y cuando será el funeral William-dijo la tía abuela con tristeza

Será pasado mañana-la tía abuela vio en los ojos de albert gran tristeza y dolor

Chicos por favor esperen afuera necesito hablar con William-archie también vio el sufrimiento de Albert

Está bien tía abuela vámonos-sujeto a annie y abrazándola salieron del despacho

Tía he pensado en enterrarla junto Anthony, creo que es hora de que todos sepan la verdad tía o usted cree que es mejor enterarla junto a Cristi tía abuela-pregunto Albert a la tía abuela

Creo que tienes razón así que es hora de avisarle a Richard y creo que será mejor avisarle a la familia Brown para que vengan al entierro-la tía abuela sabia que Albert sufría pero se hacía fuerte para que ellos no sufrieran tanto

Está bien hace 4 años que me entere de la existencia de Richard y no solo eso sino que… - el fue interrumpido por archie el cual entro sorprendido al despacho la tia abuela lo iba a reprender pero al estar a punto de hacerlo entro detrás de el …

… - silencio solo silencio había en aquella habitación y cuando reaccionaron lograron decir

Stear!

* * *

disculpen mis faltas de ortografía


End file.
